Moonlight and Sunsets
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: A boy who was born and raised in a town which was famous for it's sunsets. All his life he had watched sunsets. A girl raised in the same town but never seen a sunset before. Their fates collide in the journey of life.
1. Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.

(A/N) I intended it to be a looong one-shot but the ideas about this story kept haunting my nights and so I decided it to become one full complete story.

ENJOY!!!!

_**First Flower: Mysterious Girl.**_

Roxas was dealing with the usual customers when she entered and it seemed that time had stopped. She was wearing a plain dress and it seemed that she had made no effort in making her look pretty. But he thought that she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Her eyes wandered around the store, as if she was looking for something which was long lost. Roxas walked towards her.

"How can I help you?" he asked the same question he asked from every customer. She looked at him, with an emotionless face and shook her head. Roxas wanted to listen to her voice but as she didn't say anything, he felt a little disappointed. She walked past him and Roxas closed his eyes. Her sweet scent made him feel light hearted. He couldn't recognize the perfume though. Maybe it was the scent of the soul, just like his friend cum sister Kairi had told him,_** "Sometimes when you smell a sweet scent but you can't recognize what it is, it's the scent of a pure soul."**_ Maybe she was a pure soul. Roxas looked back at her to see that she was standing near cupboard which was full of stuff related to painting. She stared at them as if they were treasure. She picked up a sketch book, some color pencils and other stuff and walked towards the counter. Roxas was going to go to the counter but he was stopped when an old rack fell down again. He fixed it and when he looked back, there was no sign of the mysterious girl.

* * *

As Roxas was going to close the store, the door opened.

"Sorry, we are closed," he said without even turning to look back to who had just entered.

"I am here just to return something," a very calm and sweet yet sad voice rang in his ear. He looked back to see the same girl from the morning looking at him. He was surprised to see her standing just twenty feet away from him. She was wearing a coat even though it was still summer. She was carrying a bag with her.

"I am sorry," he apologized for his strange behavior. She made no response for this and put the bag on the nearby counter.

"It was something I bought this morning. Maybe you don't remember me but I did come here," she said without making any eye contact with him.

"I do," he said in a low voice, mesmerized by her.

"Sorry?" the girl looked up at him, confused.

"Oh, I am sorry but why are you returning this stuff? Didn't you like it?" Roxas, who was still confused for her reason to come here.

"No, it was good it's just that……I don't have any place to use them," she said as if hiding something and touched her left shoulder gently. Roxas felt her wince.

"Well, then you can pick a time and come here to paint," Roxas offered her, not knowing himself that where she will use them. She looked as if she wanted to say 'yes' but her answer was "Thanks for the offer but no. I am sorry." With that said, she walked out of the store. Roxas wanted to know what was stopping that girl. He watched her turn around a dark corner and disappear in the dark night.

* * *

Okay so I know that the first chapter was extremely lame. But the story is totally original and genuine. One more thing that all the incidents are placed in Twilight Town but you will find characters from different worlds. Using Twilight Town was important for me because the entire plot revolves around one particular thing.

Sorry if you find the characters going a bit too OCC.

Now please, review and tell me if I should continue.

_**Jane! **_


	2. She Came Back

I got more reviews than I expected and all really did make my day! This chapter is longer than the last one so be happy folks!

Thanks to **roxas-kh**, **Somebody's Dreamer**, **love.of.roxas**, **heyunloving331** and **E Muja SN and TN**(strange name) for reviewing for the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Out of all the things I own, I assure you that Kingdom Hearts is not one of them.

_**Second Flower: She came back.**_

* * *

The shop was very busy next day. The owner of the shop, Cid was returning after three months. Everyone wanted to have everything to be in perfect condition. Everyone was helping, though it was more of getting into other people's way than helping. Hayner and Seifer looked like they were having a silent battle. Their eyes threw daggers at each other whenever they crossed paths. Pence was busy in taking pictures and wasn't really paying attention to his work. Olette and Selphie looked like they had no other work other than talking about all the useless stuff. Cloud and Leon were silently having a battle of strength. They were comparing who can carry more heavy stuff not caring that where the stuff was supposed to be kept. Merlin was still in a bad mood that Cid was coming back.

"Why can't he just stay there?" when he complained for the fiftieth time, he got himself some well earned deadly eyes from some of the people who were working, including Roxas. Kairi was helping in any way possible and Sora, who ditched his work at the last moment kept calling Roxas that how sorry he was. Roxas was so frustrated by this that he switched off his cell. Axel kept guiding people which was supposed to help but he kept adding, "Got it memorized?" in the end which frustrated people more than ever. After three long hours, when their work was finally complete, they had victorious expression on their faces as if they have won a long lost battle.

"Finally, our work here is done," Aerith sighed in relief.

"I thought that this was never going to end," Yuffie said, sitting on the couch. "I want to relax a bit."

"But you can't," Leon said without caring how tired she was. "Cid will be here in about an hour and look at your condition. You look like you haven't changed for a week,"

Yuffie wanted to argue but she knew that he was right. She was the first one to go out, followed by Aerith, Selphie, Olette and everyone else. Roxas looked around the neat and clean empty store and put the 'Close' sign on the door before going out.

The store looked more crowded than before. Those who didn't come to help were admiring the clean store and making the hard workers happy. They were waiting eagerly for Cid.

The door opened and they everyone's eyes automatically moved towards it.

"CID!" Yuffie cried and went to hug him.

"YOU'RE BACK!" the remaining people cried and went to greet him. Cid was smiling as his friends greeted him one by one. All the tiredness forgotten, they talked and laughed happily. Roxas knew that no customer was going to come today but he still sat at the counter. Cid was very happy because Roxas had taken care of the shop greatly.

"I am flattered that you didn't give useless offers like giving discounts to pretty girls or inviting them to do their own work at the store," Cid smiled at him. Roxas felt a little guilt inside but it went away as soon as it had come, because he knew that the girl had already declined her offer.

"That's how you run a shop!" Roxas said proudly. Cid laughed and Roxas grinned but his grin disappeared as the door opened and the girl from yesterday entered the shop, looking confused as she watched the crowd. Cid noticed her and looked at Roxas, a stern look on his face. Before Roxas could explain anything, Cid walked towards her. Roxas had no choice but to follow him.

"You girl, who are you and what are you doing here? Didn't you read the close sign on the door?" Cid asked her in a strict voice. The girl was so shocked by the man that she couldn't answer.

"I…" she said as she regained her voice but Roxas cut across her.

"She works here," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I never appointed her in fact, I have never even seen her," Cid's complete attention was on the girl.

"One week after you left she came to me asking for a job because she said she was poor and besides, I needed an extra hand to help," Roxas lied in one breath. The girl raised her eyebrows at him as Cid looked at Roxas and then again at her. Roxas pleaded her to say 'yes' by hand gestures.

"Yes, I am very poor and I was in need of a job so I came here looking for one," the girl replied in a sweet tone. Cid made no comment on it which showed that he didn't disapproved her presence. He showed no particular expression and went to join Yuffie and others. Roxas sighed in relief.

"What did you just say?" the girl asked. Roxas couldn't stop noticing that even though the girl was supposed to be angry, her voice and expression didn't show any expression of being angry.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked rather than replying to her silly question.

"You offered me that I can come here and draw, I believe," she said.

"You declined the offer, I believe," Roxas replied in the same tone. The girl was speechless. She took a deep breath and sat on a nearby chair.

"Do you plan on sitting here all day?" Roxas asked her.

"Well, as I can't go to my home right now and I have nowhere else to go so, I think I will sit here by the time of sunset. I don't think I am bothering you," she said softly and put her hands on her lap. Roxas shook his head lightly and went to join others.

"Hey Roxas, who is that girl sitting there?" Kairi asked pointing towards the girl. This caught Cid's attention.

"She works here Kairi," Roxas said through gritted teeth which meant that he didn't want Kairi to ask further questions about her. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Really! But I have never seen her!" Yuffie said in a loud voice. Roxas cursed Yuffie in his heart.

"That's because you rarely came here," Roxas lied again. How many times did he lie that day?

"Wha-? BUT I CAME HERE EVERYDAY!" Yuffie screamed. Roxas rolled his eyes as he noticed Cid watching him.

"Yuffie, I know that you want to act all 'Miss Goody Good Girl' because Cid is back but that won't change the reality," Roxas said with false pity in his voice. Leon and Cloud laughed at his comment. Even Aerith smiled a little. Yuffie was at the verge of tears. Aerith started comforting her and looked at the girl with a gentle expression. The girl saw this and bowed her head. This seemed enough for Cid. He closed the topic and went for a good fight with Merlin. Roxas made apologetic faces but Yuffie didn't pay attention to them.

"You lied for me, didn't you?" the girl asked as Roxas as he passed by.

"Correction, I lied for myself," he said in annoyed voice. Was it a lie too? He didn't have the answer for this. Roxas watched the girl play with her fingers. He felt guilty for what he did to her and Yuffie. He knew that Yuffie would probably forget about it, as for this girl, he thought he knew what would please her.

"Here," he gave her a sketchbook and some pencils. She looked up in surprise and accepted them thankfully but she didn't smile. Roxas had begun to doubt that she couldn't smile.

The rest of the day passed smoothly. The girl drew quietly at the corner. Nearly one hour before the sunset, she got up and Roxas walked towards her.

"Listen, my offer from yesterday is still open. You can come here everyday if you want to. I'll arrange something for you. If any of the days I am not present, just tell any of my friends that you are with me," he pointed towards the group. "I am Roxas and you are?" he asked eagerly. The girl just nodded and went out of the store without saying a word.

"Strange girl," Roxas thought and walked to help his friends all the mess they had created.

* * *

A really quick update!! But don't get used to it people, cuz I am the slowest writer of my age. One of my most major problems is that whenever I listen to a song or watch a video, stories start haunting me. Right now my one-shots on which I am working along-side this story are:

**1. Hiccups (Olette x Hayner)**

**2. Incomplete Melody (Cloud x Aerith)**

**3. Angels In Flight (Naminé x Roxas)**

**4. What Is Life? (Naminé)**

**5. Summer Melody (Olette x Hayner)**

**6. The Last Night (Naminé x Roxas)**

And many more. "Incomplete Melody" will be up in "Final Fantasy VII" category. Plus, if you want me to upload any of these before others, then PM me or mention in the review. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Now please review me about this story. The story is just getting started.

_**Jane!**_


	3. Moonlight and Real Name

I am getting more reviews than I actually expected. 10 reviews for 2 chapters is probably my best record.

Thanks a million to **roxas-kh**, **KeyToDestiny**(I LOVE YOU) and **E Munja SN and TN**(tell me the secret behind you name) for reviewing for the previous chapter.

_**Third Flower: Moonlight and Real Name

* * *

**_

Roxas entered the store, thinking of a quick excuse. He was late for his work because of over sleeping. The customers were already there, so were Yuffie, Aerith and Kairi. He sometimes felt strange to be working with three girls, while other boys went for skate boarding. He shrugged off his thought and went behind the counter.

"Good morning Roxas," Yuffie greeted him in a sing-song voice. Roxas was used to her way of greeting. He had told everyone about the girl to his friends and listening to his reason, Yuffie forgave him in an instance.

"Morning Yuffie," Roxas greeted her with a smile and walked towards his counter. Yuffie followed him.

"Your guest has arrived," Yuffie informed in a meaningful tone. Roxas's hands stopped.

"Where is she?" Roxas wanted to see her badly. _She was _the reason he was late.

"How did you know it was a she?" Yuffie asked him in fake surprise.

"Just tell me where she is," Roxas asked impatiently.

"I will if you tell me her name," Yuffie said, playing with some toys on the counter.

"Please tell me where is she," Roxas asked helplessly. Yuffie shook her head playfully.

"I don't hear a name," she said again in her silly sing-song voice.

"It's Moonlight. Now tell me," Roxas said randomly. Yuffie stopped playing.

"Strange name, she is with Kairi," Yuffie shrugged. Roxas knew where to find Kairi. He ran towards the back of the shop, to the door which lead to a little but a very beautiful grade on which Aerith had worked very hard on. As he was going to open the door, he paused and took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hairs and stopped. The name he gave her was sure strange. _"Moonlight, that sure is a strange name,"_

He walked in to see and Kairi and _Moonlight_ chatting. He scratched the back of his head and walked towards them.

"Hey Kairi," he greeted Kairi. Kairi smiled.

"Hello Roxas. Why are you so late?" Kairi asked him. Roxas wanted to tell her that he couldn't sleep all night because that girl she was sitting with kept coming into her mind. He opened her mouth then closed it.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me then its okay I guess," Kairi shrugged. Roxas sat on the arm of her chair. Right on the cue, her cell phone started ringing and she excused herself from them. There was an uneasy silence between them.

"So, you did come, eh," Roxas said just to break the silence and then cursed himself. _"What kind of stupid thing to say,"_ The girl nodded.

"If you come with me I'll show you a place to pai-"Roxas started but he was interpreted as Yuffie came running in.

"Moonlight, come with me I'll introduce you to my friends," she said in a childish sort of a way. Roxas smacked his head.

"Are you talking to me?" the girl asked, confused.

"You are Moonlight, aren't you" Yuffie was now starting to suspect her. _"Too many mystery novels can damage your brain," _Roxas thought.

"My name is Naminé," the girl said to clear the confusion. Roxas stared at her. Naminé was a very cute name.

Yuffie stared in confusion. "Roxas, you fooled me again!" she cried. Roxas laughed at her state. Yuffie stomped her foot.

"Anyway, come with me Naminé," Yuffie took her hand and ran off to from where she had come from. Naminé couldn't even react completely on Yuffie's sudden action. Roxas thought best to follow.

Naminé was surrounded by everyone except Leon, Cloud and Aerith. Everyone else was watching her as if she was an alien. The main reason was probably because she didn't smile. They stopped as the door opened and Cid entered. Some exited the store right away and some preferred to stay there. Roxas saw a clueless Naminé standing in the middle of shop. He rushed to help her but was too late.

"Why are you standing here like a statue? Don't you have any work to do?" he asked her in a deadly way. Naminé gulped.

"I-I-I already finished my duty for today," Naminé stuttered.

"Well then go and help Aerith in her duty. Poor soul has to do all the work alone," Cid said looking at Aerith in a kind way. Aerith smiled and gave a candy to a little girl. Leon raised his eyebrows at Cid's comment on Aerith. Cloud smiled a little, looking at Aerith. Naminé looked around the shop and started walking towards a random direction. Roxas noticed this ran towards Aerith.

"Aerith, where did you put that box which I gave you?" he asked in an unusually loud voice. Naminé noticed this and walked in the correct direction. Roxas and Aerith smiled. Cid was still suspicious but luckily, he was called by some members form the town's 'Disciplinary Committee' and he being the head of it, had to go.

"Thank you," Naminé said with a total expressionless face. Roxas stared at her as if she was an alien. "You know, people smile when they say 'Thank you'," Naminé made no notice of it and started assembling some things on the counter, not that there was any need of doing it. "You should smile like Aerith, the warm gentle smile which makes your heart melt," Roxas said with sparkling eyes and hands clapped together on his chest. "Alright Roxas, what do you want?" Aerith knew the meaning of his buttering. "I want to take a leave today," Roxas said in a straight forward way. "Because of a challenge Hayner gave me," Roxas explained even if Aerith didn't ask him.

"I will," Aerith patted his head in a motherly sort of way, something which Roxas always liked, "but on one condition."

* * *

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

This is the last update of the year 2007! The next one will be in 2008!

I will be very busy in the coming days cuz……sorry can't tell you the reasons. Personal business y'know.

Anyway, please review about this chapter. I know it was bit late but I will try to update soon.


	4. Talk about feelings and SMILE!

If anyone has noticed that in the first chapter, there was a line with bold and italic writing. I used it to show that particular line. If anyone of you is wondering why then I should tell you that I imagine these kinds of lines and they touch me deeply so I strike them out to help you notice them. There is also one line in here which I have mentioned like the above one.

Thanks to **Max606**,** KeyToDestiny**, **roxas-kh**, **Somebody's Dreamer**, **XxThe-Nobodies-RulexX **( I KNOW THEY DO!) and **E Muja SN and TN **for reviewing for the last chapter. You rule!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

_**Fourth Flower: Talk about feelings and SMILE!**_

Roxas got out of the shop, whistling with a skateboard in his hand. The sky was bright with some clouds. He looked up to the sky and sighed, "Don't you think it's a perfect day to be outside?" he looked back.

"Why do I have to come with you? Naminé was frustrated because of going out in the broad light of the day, not for herself but for the skater boy who was whistling while walking in front of her.

"I don't want to go with you! I want to go back in the shop!" she stomped her foot on the road and scowled. Roxas stopped and looked back at her. "Didn't you hear what Aerith said?" he asked with raised eye brows.

_**Flashback!**_

"_I will, but on one condition," Aerith smiled. Roxas pouted, confused by what Aerith said. She looked at Naminé playfully and giggled. Naminé continued working on the counter even though she knew that Aerith was staring at her. "Umm…Naminé? You can stop working now," Aerith said and Naminé stopped and looked at her. "It's okay, I'll manage myself," Aerith said and shooed her from behind the counter and made her stand beside Roxas. Roxas noticed this. He took some steps away from Naminé and grabbed his skateboard to hide his face behind it. He didn't know why, but his face felt red. _

"_Then what should I do Miss Aerith?" Naminé asked politely. "Please don't use 'Miss' with me. Just call me Aerith," Aerith smiled and Naminé nodded. _

"_Aerith, can I go now?" Roxas asked, checking his watch. "Yeah, you both can go now," she said and turned her back towards them. Roxas and Naminé looked at each other for a split second then back at Aerith and asked together, "Both?"_

_Aerith turned back to look at them with a surprised look. "You don't expect me to let you go alone, Roxas?" she asked him. Roxas sighed. "Aerith, I am no longer an eight year old kid. I am eighteen and I can take care of myself," he was clearly impatient to go out in the fresh air. "I know, but I can't send you out without Naminé. This poor girl will be alone in the store," she gave Naminé a kind look. Naminé blushed. "I'll be fine. You don't have to do anything for me," she said hastily. Aerith ignored this and instructed Roxas to take care of Naminé before pushing them outside._

_**Flashback ends!!**_

"Of course I did," the annoyance was clearly visible in Naminé's voice.

"So you should know that if I don't take you outside with me then I couldn't go out and if I don't go out, I'll be a laughing stock for Hayner for the entire summer vacation," Roxas shrugged and kept on walking.

"She didn't say anything like that!" Naminé rushed by his side. "That was her main idea but she didn't say it. She has a habit of hiding her true reasons behind words," Roxas smiled while looking straight ahead of himself.

"But how did you know it? I mean, how can you understand her so well?" Naminé asked in light tone. "That's because she's my mother," Roxas informed and Naminé stopped walking. "Mother?"

"I mean, she's like my mother. She has raised me since I was a kid. You see, every one of us from the store is an orphan," Roxas said it in such a tone like it didn't matter. "I'm sorry," Naminé said and Roxas stopped walking.

"Why are you apologizing?" his eyes were round and confused. "I didn't know you all were orphans. I thought that you all belonged to rich families," she said and turned her face away. Roxas laughed. "Most people get the same impression as you do. They always took great care of us. We never complained about anything. Kairi and me don't even know from where we belong. Others have a fairly well idea about their backgrounds," the last line was said with a shrug. Naminé stared at the ground.

"Umm…is Kairi your girlfriend?" Naminé asked shyly. "Of course not! We are just friends," Roxas said hastily. "Oh…" was all Naminé could manage to say.

"Naminé? Why don't you smile?" Roxas asked as they started walking again. "What?" Naminé asked, not getting his question.

"I mean, I know I haven't known you much longer but still this thing has been bothering me. What's restraining you from smiling?" Roxas asked out of genuine concern. For a long time, Naminé didn't respond and Roxas thought that she didn't want to.

"I don't see any reason to smile," Naminé said lightly. Roxas was surprised but he didn't stop walking. "People smile when they are happy with what they got. They smile to appreciate it," Naminé sighed. "I, on the other hand, have noting to appreciate so what's the point in smiling?" she shook her head.

"You have a life," Roxas said gently. "Huh?" Naminé didn't expect such kind of answer. "You got to live and that's the biggest thing to appreciate. You get to experience new things, meet new people, see new sceneries, what else could anyone wish for?" Roxas kept on talking and all Naminé could do was hear him. "I can't say that people have don't have dark secrets or dark lives but that reason is not enough for them to stop smiling. Haven't you heard that line, _**A smile can illuminate the darkest of night**_? So all you gotta do is smile," with this said, Roxas grinned broadly.

"It will take some time with me," Naminé sighed. Roxas stopped smiling. "Well, why don't you get yourself a hobby that makes you happy?" this time, Roxas took a different approach. "Like my hobby and my passion is skateboarding. Whenever I'm on a skateboard, going down the alley, feeling the wind rushing through my hairs, I can't stop but be happy and smile," just the thought was making Roxas smile. Naminé stared at him.

"That was what I first thought, make a hobby. Everything related to arts made me happy so I absorbed myself in making pictures, drawing, and painting. I thought that this will make me happy. But I was wrong. Even painting doesn't make me happy enough to smile," Naminé said gently. Roxas was now in a tight situation. He didn't know what to do anymore. They passed a balloon stand and the ice-cream parlor which sold the best sea-salt ice cream ever!

"ROXAS! YOU ARE LATE!" someone screamed from behind. Naminé turned to see Hayner and Pence standing there and there was another guy with flaming red hairs and tattoos on his eyes. Apparently that guy was screaming.

"Sorry Axel," Roxas rushed towards him. Naminé didn't know what to do. She just stood there and watched. Hayner whispered to Pence and he walked towards her.

"Hi Naminé! You know me don't you? I'm Pence from the store," he greeted her. "Nice to meet you Pence," Naminé greeted him with a blank face. "Hey, wanna eat some ice cream? It's my treat," Pence said happily. Naminé knew that he was trying to be nice with her and she liked this feeling. "Sure," she said and walked with him towards the shop. "You wait here and I'll be back in a jiffy," Pence said and walked inside the door. Naminé looked at the colorful balloons. She wanted to buy them but she didn't have any munny so she shrugged off the thought and stood across the road.

"Hey Roxas, was that blonde girl your girl friend?" Axel asked Roxas as he readied his skateboard. "No, why would you think that?" Roxas replied. Axel shrugged. "Forget it. I'm just glad that she isn't," Roxas stopped in his tracks. "Glad?" Roxas asked with a weird expression. "Forget it," Axel said in an ordering manner.

"I want my ice cream!" Roxas said pointedly to Hayner. Hayner, who was busy with his cell phone, looked at him and said, "Pence has gone to get them," Roxas knew about Pence's laziness so he decided to help him. As he excused himself and walked towards the ice cream parlor, he thought about Naminé. She was standing just a few feet away and she kept staring at one direction. Roxas who had never seen her stand still, slowed in his tracks. He watched her pale skin in sunlight and her violet eyes shining by the sun rays. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Get a grip Roxas Unmei!" he slapped his cheeks in a sudden realization. Roxas continued his walk towards the shop and pretended to ignore Naminé, which was very difficult for him.

As he reached the shop, he watched Pence paying for the ice-cream and talking merrily with the old man. Roxas didn't want to interrupt them because he knew that the old man had no family and he really liked kids. He always treated them gently.

"Watch your step!" there was an unfamiliar voice from behind and CRASH! Roxas looked at Naminé who was standing with a surprised look. He noticed her staring at the balloon stand. After watching her, he looked back. The balloon stand was on the ground and the man who ran it was scolding some young children who kept staring at the ground. All the balloons which were once tied to the stand colorfully were nowhere to be seen on ground. They were all floating in the air and towards different directions. The sky was soon filled with colorful balloons of different shapes. At first Roxas looked at the colorful sky and then automatically his eyes looked at Naminé.

He was momentarily stunned.

Naminé was grinning broadly while looking at the sky.

Roxas stared at her with a very surprised expression. She could smile and the thing she chose to smile on was the colorful sky. A heart balloon floated towards her and she grabbed her. It was of yellow color.

Naminé looked at Roxas and her grin vanished. They just stared at each other. Both of them were standing on different sides of the road, but exactly the opposite of each other. There was a strong rush of wind and it touched both of them. Roxas felt like, everything had just disappeared. It was just the two of them, the wind and the balloons floating on the street between. As the wind touched Naminé, her hairs flew a little and she put them behind her ear. But all the time, they didn't break their eye contact.

Then she smiled at him and looked away at the balloons that were floating away. Roxas didn't know how to respond to her smile. He could've smiled back but something told him that that smile would've been useless. There was a lot of difference in their smiles.

"Roxas, let's go," Pence said to him but Roxas didn't even look back. "Roxas?" Pence asked again but Roxas was staring at Naminé who was playing with the balloon with a little smiled on her face.

Roxas had never seen anything so beautiful before.

If he had the choice of comparing the sunsets of Twilight Town and her smile, he would definitely choose her smile.

Because then it would be a choice of comparing a sunflower and a rose.

Where obviously she was the rose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

OKAY! My slowest AND the longest chapter so far. I know it was VERY late but I had some other business in my mind. I apologize for the delay in the chapter. But HEY! The little moment between Roxas and Naminé might make it up to you.

I also lost the inspiration for this chapter. The balloon thingy looked very good when I was planning this chapter and the talk between Roxas and Naminé was very difficult to plan. I had three main things to add in this chapter. 1st: their first ever talk. 2nd: Naminé's first smile and 3rd: something which I shouldn't mention right now. It will kill all the twist and curves for the later story.

Personally, my favorite part was the whole balloon scene and her first smile. I am working on a Naminé x Roxas one shot which according to me is going to be my best one EVER! I will complete it first then move forward for the 5th chapter. So, get ready for the delay, again.

Does anyone of you watch or read BLEACH? Just a casual question. Cuz if you are a crazy fan like me, then my one shot might attract you.

Enough of my blabbering for now. Review and tell me about this chapter to make my day!

_**Jane!**_


End file.
